Fields of Hope
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: In which Sasuke, disguised as Itachi, joins the Akatsuki. His reasons were hidden, but could it be because Naruto's captured in the group's hands? [SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. Uhh, since Sasuke's disguising as Itachi, some ItaNaru. Spoilers about Akatsuki, primarily, and general screwing-up and playing-around with the canon XD;; OOCness?

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

Scarlet eyes, check.

He gazed at the waterfall that was present in many of his dreams for the past five years. Three commas were etched into the blood-colored irises, but he didn't feel the need to activate the power that was cursing through his form.

Grayish-black hair, check.

A passing wind blew the grayish-colored strands, making him look almost like a lost person. Lost? No, he was never lost. He always knew what he wanted, where he'd go.

Lines beneath his eyes, check.

It wasn't too hard to imitate those lines, because his face has started to show those marks of deterioration, as well. He was slowly becoming like _him_, but those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. He didn't want to dwell on those thoughts, now.

Purple nails, check.

He shot said prettily-colored nails with a dull look, still bewildered about Akatsuki's weird fetishes with it's members' looks.

Suzaku ring, check.

The stone held by the ring glimmered, like a promise of bloodshed, as the sun's rays illuminated the accessory.

It was like a blur, he decided. His revenge on Itachi passed like a swift, cutting breeze. He didn't think that he'd be able to kill his much-feared and widely-known older brother, just like that, but he wasn't someone who'd question the events, especially if it worked to his favor.

Moreover, Itachi's final breaths consisted of his older brother telling him that Naruto-kun was finally captured. Questions about his sudden strength and his brother's sudden act of _kindness _were forgotten in the stream of concern and panic that gripped him then.

He finished applying the ultimate _genjutsu_, something that mimicked everything, including the smell and the _chakra_ signature.

His disguise as Uchiha Itachi, check.

* * *

**Fields of Hope**

**Part One

* * *

**

The cave that acted as his prison wasn't too damp, but it wasn't nice, either. The air was crispy and cold, and the silence was terse and frightening. The rocks were smoothened, and Naruto couldn't find a way out.

Weakness and fatigue crawled around his limbs, and he held back the urge to scream bloody murder. His hands were tightly tied, but the fatigue made him feel nothing at all. The _Samehada_ was positioned beside his back; the sword continued to feed on his _chakra_, even when he was already in their clutches.

Naruto was puzzled, though. He remembered Itachi informing him in a low tone, a week ago, that the extraction of the _Kyuubi_ should have happened yesterday. He was still very much alive, and Kisame didn't come down to his dungeon to remove the _Samehada_. After all, the Akatsuki didn't want to sap him completely of energy, because that meant death, and it meant no _Kyuubi_ for them.

Just as he was wondering whether somebody decided to trouble Akatsuki for a while, there were footsteps that trudged the shadowy walkway towards his prison cell. Less than a minute later, a soft glow of orange-yellow light entered his cell, and Naruto's eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden light. Hell knows why Akatsuki preferred to fumble around in the dark.

The light revealed Uchiha Itachi entering his cell, and the blond wondered whether this day would be his last. He wasn't giving up, but at the moment, he knew that taking in the situation and waiting for the proper moment to strike would be wiser.

"Are you going to extract the _Kyuubi_?" Naruto asked dully, sounding as though he wasn't interested. Scarlet eyes sparkled, as though he knew what Naruto really wanted to know.

"...No. Not yet," Itachi replied with an indifferent voice, but there was something there, something new, something that the Itachi from a week ago lacked.

"...Why is that?" Naruto carefully asked, a bit uncomfortable with the piercing gaze that Itachi gave him. The older Uchiha really looked like his younger brother, and seeing Itachi this near to him, was almost enough to make the blond's heart throb with longing and sadness.

Almost.

Itachi wasn't the same, wouldn't ever be the same, as Sasuke.

Itachi looked almost annoyed, almost guilty, at Naruto's question. "Orochimaru has been making trouble... again."

"When would the extraction happen?" The blond asked after a few moments of staring between him and the Uchiha. There was something strangely unnerving inside those ruby orbs, but it reminded Naruto strongly of the person he has lost.

It was annoying, because he has faced Itachi before, but it has never happened when Naruto was faced with the urge to suddenly drag him back to Konoha.

Those scarlet eyes flickered with unidentifiable emotion, before it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Ice-cold hands held Naruto's scarred cheeks. Naruto's face flushed with heat, blue eyes blurring, Itachi's face seeming like Sasuke's.

"Never," Itachi whispered softly, lowly, fervently, and Naruto nodded, even against the shackles that bound his limbs and his neck.

Naruto's throat felt dry, aware that Itachi was leaning much closer at him now.

"I'll get you out of here," Itachi whispered again, blatantly ignoring Naruto's gasp and widened eyes at his words of betrayal against the notorious group.

"W-why?" Naruto felt tired. Was it because of the _Samehada_? Because of Itachi's words? Because of the feelings that felt like betrayal towards Sasuke?

Something snapped inside Itachi's eyes, and he pulled away quickly, leaving Naruto to stare at the darkness that was left.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Title of fanfic came from Gundam Seed Destiny Insert Song. Idea came from various end-of-series and post-time-skip doujinshi and fanfics, plus my own bored-as-hell mind XD;; I know that Itachi _shouldn't_ be defeated that easily. Yes, yes, watch out for the plot :D

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
